Connections Series
by k-shanna
Summary: Post Destiny. Season 1, Final Episode.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Connections Series

Author: Shanna K

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Nothing Roswell belongs to me. It all belongs to Jason Katims and the others who work so diligently on the show.

Summary: Post Destiny. Max/Liz Maria/Michael Alex/Isabel

Connections 1

Liz was so tired. Everything just suddenly became too much. She stared out down the highway as she tried to make sense of what had happened. She couldn't completely believe everything that had taken place leading up to that point. She wasn't sure she ever would, but standing around beside the highway wasn't going to help any.

She though of calling Maria or Alex to come pick her up, but she knew that she'd have to explain what had happened in the pod chamber and she knew she wouldn't be able to. Liz sighed and began the long walk home to Roswell.

'Home,' she thought, 'Will it ever be the same? No, not anymore it won't.'

Home used to be Roswell, New Mexico, the place where her family, her friends, her heart was. Part of her family of friends seemed now gone forever. They could leave on a silver space ship for the skies, and she believed that someday they would.

As hard as it was to think of life without the friends she'd grown to love, despite how different they were from her, she felt something even more painful. She had lost two very special, not to mention unique, friends, but she had left behind something so much more dear to her.

When she heard a truck whiz by her, she shuddered as she stopped walking for a moment. Her eyes followed the truck as it sped away from her, hurrying to get to where it belonged.

The tears came back to her eyes and she began walking again, just wanting to get to her room so she could sleep away the pain.

The picture of Max and Isabel's mother kept reappearing in her mind as she slowly, but surely passed the mileposts. She had been so beautiful. She had the same light blonde hair as Isabel and the same loving smile as Max. Their mother had simply and suddenly appeared when the four aliens had concentrated together on the orbs. To Liz it was obvious that Max and Isabel's mother was a wonderful person. She thought of what it would have been like to know that woman.

She thought of her own mother and how much her mother loved her. All the hugs, love, smiles, and laughter. She suddenly wished that her mother were right there with her to hold her like she used to when she was a little girl and she had just fallen off the swings at the park and scratched her knee.

Liz stopped as she reached the sign marking the entrance to Roswell. It was blurred to her eyes as she had been crying on her whole journey.

'Oh Max, why didn't I see it before, maybe Tess was right. It was standing in front of me, but it was easier for me to see what was not even there. I could wish you back, and I know you'd come. I suppose knowing that much helps a very little bit. But then your destiny would never be completed and your people never set free. I know how much it all means to you, not to mention Michael and Isabel. I can never go back to you, can I?' Liz thought, she continued to cry as she walked along the sidewalk, heading into town.

Liz looked up as she strangely sensed someone nearby. She ducked into the shadows for a moment and watched as Maria and Alex crossed the street ahead of her. She'd been surprised when she noticed them without looking, but the event was soon forgotten as Liz hurried up the sidewalk once her friends were out of sight.

All she wanted to do was lie down in bed and cry herself to sleep. She felt like she was about to cry herself to sleep on the spot as she ran to the other side of the street towards the familiar restaurant, the Crashdown Cafe.

She reached for the doorknob and turned it forcefully. It didn't budge. She tiredly leaned her head against the door, resting her right hand unknowingly over the knob. She'd left her keys inside. After everything else that had happened that day, she now had to wait around outside just to get into her own home.

Liz brought her left hand up to her eyes and she wiped them clean of tears. She then tried the knob hopelessly willing it to turn in her hand. All the while, new tears came to her eyes. She came to terms with the results of her previous attempt and the presumed fact that she would have to find some other way in.

She caught her breathe as the door opened willingly. She stood completely still for a moment then shook her head clear of the utter surprise and shock that had followed the door's sudden ease.

Liz stepped forward into the cafe and turned to face the door. She shut it firmly and carefully locked it.

Trying to explain what had just taken place quieted the burning pain in her heart. The conclusion she came up with was that the door was simply not actually locked in the first place. It was unusual that the door should be unlocked after the cafe was closed, but she was too tired to think any more about it at the moment.

She knew she was going to crash that night. She was feeling more tired than she ever had before. Liz walked to the back of the restaurant and through the swinging doors. She dragged herself up the stairs and flopped down on her bed after she locked her window and closed her curtains. She fell asleep immediately.


	2. Chapter 2

Connections 2

Alex and Maria had stuck around the U.F.O. museum for a little while. They waited until the sheriff and his son were ready to go and they helped them out to Valenti's truck.

"You kids better be getting on home now. I think we're all gonna need a good sleep tonight," Valenti replied as he helped Kyle into the passenger seat.

Kyle spoke up saying, "You tell Max thanks for me alright?"

Maria nodded and stepped back from the truck as the father and son drove away. It had grown dark out during their stay in the museum. The day seemed like it had flown by.

Alex looked at Maria's face and wanted to laugh. She looked stubborn, as usual, but she also had a shocked look on her face. Alex was succeeding in stifling his laughter until he realized he must have been wearing a similar expression after the day's events. Alex pictured himself with that amazed look on his face and burst out laughing.

Maria turned to stare at him. Where did that come from she wondered. Then she glared at Alex assuming he was laughing, for some reason at her.

When Alex finally got a hold of himself, he sat on the curb to relax and catch his breath.

"Your face." he said, trying to hold back more laughter, "You looked like you'd seen a ghost and, and I couldn't stop laughing when I realized I probably looked about the same. This certainly has been a pretty shocking day, hasn't it been?"

"You could say that again," replied Maria.

"Alright, this certainly has been...OWWW!" he stopped short as Maria punched his arm.

"I didn't mean literally, you nut!"

"Well fine. I'll just pretend that you punching me didn't hurt and offer to walk you home," he said with an exaggerated bow that finally made his friend smile.

The two walked across the street together and to their homes. As they each stepped into their rooms, however, the silly smiles left their faces. A feeling that something huge and important was soon going to happen, or already had happened, made them nervous. They would have to check in with the others the next day. There was nothing they could do that night except take the sheriff's advice and get some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Connections 3

Max pulled himself sleepily out of bed the next morning. He'd gotten home late from the pod chamber and hadn't slept well the whole night.

He dragged himself through his morning routine of getting ready, glad that it was Sunday, and he didn't have to go to school yet.

Isabel called him down to breakfast and he took to the stairs dreading the day ahead.

He was silent throughout the meal and his earth mother looked concerned for him, but kept quiet, knowing that if something was bothering him, he'd tell her when he was ready. She saw the dark circles beneath his eyes and wondered at her son's strange behavior. Although she was worried about Max, she was happy to see Isabel looking cheerful.

Isabel was feeling quite good that morning. They had finally gotten some answers to the questions they'd been asking since they first came out of the pods. When she saw Max, however, she felt guilty about feeling so happy as she thought about what had happened with Liz.

The family had just finished eating when the doorbell rang.

"You kids can go ahead and get that, I'll get the dishes. Besides, it's probably for you anyway," Diane, Max and Isabel's mother, replied before walking to the kitchen, dishes in hand.

Max and Isabel walked to the living room.

"It's probably Michael," Max commented as he dropped into a chair, "I'm surprised he didn't come over last night."

Isabel opened the door and, also expecting it to be Michael, was surprised to see Maria's face.

"Gosh, don't look so happy to see me, " Maria said as she sarcastically pouted, a smile creeping up on her lips.

"Sorry, " Isabel apologized, letting Maria inside and shutting the door behind after her, "We were just expecting Michael to come over, but I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Maria plopped down on the couch opposite Max, and Isabel took a seat beside her.

"So, how'd everything go last night?" Maria excitedly asked.

"Don't you know already?" Isabel asked in wonderment.

"No, how could I, I wasn't there!" exclaimed Maria, getting more curious still.

Max finally looked up, with a surprised look on his face, and asked, "Haven't you talked to Liz, yet?" with a note of pain as he spoke her name.

"No. When I called this morning, her mom said she'd gotten home pretty late and was sleeping in, " explained Maria, "I wasn't about to wait for Miss Sleepy Head to wake up to find out what happened. Okay, now tell me, what did happen?" Maria looked like she was going to burst with curiosity and Isabel laughed.

Isabel went on to explain the events of the afternoon before and found her friend's curiosity satisfied.

Maria's smile of excitement from earlier had completely faded though. She had been thrilled to hear about Isabel and Max's mother, but she felt upset as Isabel explained her mother's message and Liz's reaction to it. She understood why Max was down. Although down was an understatement. Her thoughts turned to Liz.

"I wonder how she got home," Maria thought out loud, "Maybe she called Alex."

"Nope, just got a call from him earlier this morning and he asked if we'd all gotten home okay," Isabel replied, " I told him that we had, but that Liz had taken off before we did. He seemed surprised. He said he was gonna come over in about an hour. You can stick around and wait if you want."

"Naw, I think I'll go check up on Liz," Maria stated as she rose and walked to the door, "Tell Alex where I am, would ya? Thanks," and she left.


	4. Chapter 4

Connections 4

When Liz woke up that morning, she felt like she was waking up from a nightmare only to remember she was living in one. She stared at her ceiling and put her hands behind her head. She wondered what she would put in her journal. She hadn't written in it last night and she couldn't figure out how to explain what had happened the day before.

Her heart ached so much. The emptiness inside surprised her a little. She'd fallen in love with Max Evans, but she'd never guessed what losing him forever would feel like.

'But I didn't lose him. I had to go of him. I had to run away so he'd follow his destiny, ' Liz cried in her mind.

She heard her mother's footsteps and she quickly jumped up and got in the shower so her mom wouldn't see her red eyes and tear stained face.

She finished getting ready and she headed down stairs and ate her breakfast.

"Mom, last night you forgot to lock the front door," she simply replied to her mother.

"No, no I didn't," her mother's voice answered from the next room, "I remember paying special attention to locking it. Why do you think I didn't lock it?"

"It was unlocked when I came home last night."

"Well sweetheart, that just can't be, you must've unlocked it with your key and just forgotten."

Liz shook her head to herself, but didn't say anything else about it.

When she was done eating, she brushed her teeth, and then ran downstairs to the Crashdown's front door. She saw Maria standing quietly outside.

As Liz opened the door, Maria ran in and her arms flew around Liz's neck, "Man, Liz, I am so sorry."

Liz immediately knew that her friend had talked to one of the aliens already. She was relieved to know that Maria already knew what had happened, and that she would not have to explain it to her.

The pair sat down in a booth near the back and cried for a while. Liz cried fresh tears until she thought her eyes were so dry she'd never cry again.

"I couldn't let him," she got out, "I just couldn't. He had to follow his destiny. He must. And I don't think he can do it with me. I think that Tess can help him better. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I get it. I don't like it 'cuz you and Max are sad, but I understand why you did it. You just did what you thought you had to do."

"Thanks, "Liz replied, pulling Maria into another hug, "I need your help though, you've gotta help me understand this, okay? And you can't freak out!"

Maria looked at her, wondering what it was that Liz thought would freak her out now. After everything she'd seen and heard, she wasn't sure anything could now.

Liz walked to the cafe's front door and stepped through after opening it. She motioned for Maria to come over. When she did, Liz told her to lock the door from the inside, then step outside with her.

Maria wasn't sure what Liz was up to, but she did as her friend asked.

Maria stood completely still in shock as she watched what Liz did next.

Liz placed the palm of her right hand over the doorknob and shut her eyes. Her hand began to glow and there was a soft click. Then Liz simply opened her eyes and turned the handle, opening the door.

"How...What...Okay, this is a joke, right?" Maria laughed. Then she saw Liz's serious face. She almost screamed, only Liz put her hand over mouth, looked around the street and pulled her friend back inside.


	5. Chapter 5

Connections 5

Isabel silently looked at her watch while her brother flipped through channels on the TV. She figured Alex would get there soon and then they could talk. Her solitude was interrupted by the loud cry of the telephone beside her.

"Hello?" she asked quickly.

"Good, hi Isabel. You said would be there soon, right? Well you and him need to come down to the Crashdown now!" Maria hurriedly spoke.

"Maria, okay, Maria. Slow down. Alex isn't here quite yet, but we'll meet you there once he gets here alright?"

"Alright, alright, but hurry. Isabel you'll never believe it. Oh, I gotta go, but I'll see you soon."

Isabel hung up the phone puzzled. 'What was that about?' she wondered. She looked over at her brother's curious face and shrugged.

She nervously stood up and walked to the kitchen and back for no real reason. She jumped at the sound of the doorbell and ran to open the door.

"Come on!" she hurriedly told the surprised Alex standing in front of her, "I'll explain yesterday and what we're doing in the car, come on. Max, I'm going to the Crashdown, call me there if you need anything!"

The two ran out the door and jumped into the jeep and took off.

A quite stunned Alex followed Isabel into the cafe. Isabel had explained everything that had happened the day before, but he was still surprised.

Maria quickly got up from the booth she and Liz were sitting at when she saw Isabel and Alex approaching.

"Come here, you've got to see this!" Maria exclaimed as she pulled the confused looking pair towards Liz, "Alright, Liz, show them!"

Liz walked to the door and performed the same actions she had for Maria. She lifted her eyes to Isabel and Alex's faces.

"How can I do this Isabel" Liz asked.

"I...I don't know," stammered Isabel, still staring at the door knob, "What else can you do?"

"I don't know. I thought I should wait until you got here to find out."

"Umm, okay," Isabel replied. She took the fries sitting on the table by Maria and waved her hand over them. "Okay, I cooled them completely, now try to warm them up."

Liz easily waved her hand over the fries. They quickly began steaming.

Isabel tested Liz for another hour. She had Liz try everything the four aliens knew how to do. Liz was successful at all of them. In fact, as she continued, she got more and more accurate and easy for her.

Liz sat down. She was completely confused. She sat staring at the table. Why could she do all of these things? She supposed it was impossible to know. Isabel's shocked and confused thoughts were easily picked up by Liz.

Suddenly Maria stood up from her seat opposite Liz. "Nasedo!" she stated.

"What do you mean?" Isabel, slightly annoyed, asked her.

"Nasedo is like the one who knows the most about you guys and all. Don't you think he could help explain this?"

"He might be able to, but it doesn't matter. We have no way of getting a message to him." Isabel threw up her hands and jumped onto one of the bar stools.

They sat in silence. They all knew that was true. Nasedo could communicate with the aliens, but they didn't know how to do the same to him.

Alex lifted his head off his hands and opened his eyes. "Okay, now Liz's powers seem to be stronger than yours, Max's, Michael's, or Tess' are, right?" he began, "Well what if she tried communicating with him?"

"It probably wouldn't work anyway," Maria doubtfully stated.

"Hey, wait a minute, " Isabel looked up with an expression of excitement and hope on her face,

"It might work. Try it Liz."


	6. Chapter 6

Connections 6

Max wasn't sure why Isabel had run out of the house so quickly, an hour earlier, dragging Alex behind her. She'd said that they were going to the Crashdown, but it wasn't even open yet.

He decided he'd go down there when it opened, which was in about fifteen minutes.

He paced the floor of the living room without stopping. His heart ached. He pictured Liz running down the hill through the wildlife. She was hurting, and he knew it.

'I tried to stop you. I told you I felt the same then as I had before. It was true,' Max's heart cried out. He understood her actions, though. After connecting with her so deeply, he understood her reasoning.

Knowing and understanding her reasons made him feel closer to Liz. He loved her so much. Her walking away so he could complete his foretold destiny made his heart swell. Liz was his life. She was everything to him. The sudden ring of the doorbell interrupted his thoughts.

"Would you get that Max sweetheart," his mother called out to him from upstairs.

Max sighed heavily, pulling himself up from the chair he occupied. He walked to the door and opened it. Michael looked at him for a moment and stepped inside.

"Where're Isabel and Tess?" Michael anxiously asked, "We all need to talk. Come on Max, what're we gonna do?"

"Nothing. There's nothing to do Michael. We wait."

"Wait...For What, huh, Max? We've waited our whole lives. We finally got some answers. Didn't you hear your mother? Our people need our help!"

"And what do you suggest we do, huh? We need to keep our heads right now."

"I don't see you thinking crystal clear! I know you Max. You need to stop thinking about Liz. We'll never get anywhere with a leader who can't think straight."

"And where is it you want to go Michael? Away from Roswell? Away from Maria? You need her just as much as I need Liz. You're just too stubborn to see that we'll be better off with them by our sides. Can't you see that Michael?"

Michael's tense features relaxed as he thought about what Max had said. Could he be right? Could the family he'd been searching for be right there in front of him?

He saw what Max meant. Michael sat down in the Evans' living room and covered his face with his hands.

Maria had become his passion. She was his drive. He finally saw that not only did he love Maria, but also he needed her. She kept him going and motivated him like nobody else could. He needed Maria.

He just couldn't see how he could ever tell her. Him, tough, Michael Guerin, needed someone. So badly. He was afraid to lift his eyes to Max's, believing too much emotion would be seen spread across his face.

"It's too late," Michael protested, "our destinies have already begun. No matter how much we love and need them, we can't stay with them. Our paths have already been chosen for us. Didn't you hear your mother say that?"

"I heard my mother say that I was a great leader. I heard the passion and love in her voice. Michael, our people need us, but we can't help them if we let someone else choose our destinies for us. As the leaders of our people, we need to follow our hearts. My heart tells me I need to save my people, and that I can't do that without Liz."

A silence followed Max's statement, but Max broke it after a moment.

"Come with me to the Crashdown. Isabel is there with Alex, and Maria and Liz work today. Come with me."

Max held the front door open and Michael stood up. The two nodded at each other and walked through the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Connections 7

Liz closed her eyes and concentrated. Suddenly she saw images flying past her and she realized she'd gotten into Nasedo's mind.

Nasedo quickly noticed her presence and confronted her. Liz told him about her powers. She felt his surprise and knew his answer.

"You can't tell me anything?" she asked, already knowing he couldn't, "Then what do I do next?"

"You wait." Then Liz was suddenly back in her body at the table at the Crashdown.

"Did it work?" Alex questioned, "What did he say?"

"It worked, but he said I had to wait. He didn't know anything more than we already do."

"It's almost time to open," Maria interrupted, "We need to get this place set."

Liz simply waved her hand around the room and everything was set. The sign up front read 'OPEN', the tables were clean, and the napkin holders refilled.

"Man is it nice havin' you around," Maria stated, "Let's go get changed."

Liz looked at her watch. It read 12:00 PM. 'Yikes!' she thought as she raced to the back of the cafe, 'It'll be rush time in just a few moments.'

Liz quickly changed. She was about to head downstairs when she was overcome with the feelings of two presences. They were very different, and they were alien. One was kind and loving, and the other evil and dangerous.

She sat down on the steps, afraid to breathe. Her mind was racing. Her heart cried out for Max, knowing that having him by her side would help her. She could never call out to Max again. He was gone. Max would never come back to fill the emptiness in her soul, and it was because she had pushed him away.

Liz did the best she could to push these thoughts out of her head. She straightened and walked down the stairs and out into the restaurant.

Half the booths were filled up already. Liz looked around at the customers, searching doubtfully for Max's face. She didn't see it. She sighed and walked to the counter and picked up her order pad.

All she wanted was to be able to see him. Nothing more than to have the chance to look into his eyes. But she knew that if she were to gaze into his eyes, she would once again find herself lost in them.

Liz went to her tables and quickly jotted down the orders. She didn't really need to write them down though. She could hear what the people wanted in her head. Then she could remember each order completely accurately. She took note of them on the paper so as not to arouse any suspicions.

Liz was bringing out the first order of food as she once again felt the strange presence. This time she only felt one. This one filled her with joy. It was as if a beautiful rainbow had come out. Only the rainbow was in her soul.

Liz smiled widely and tears came to her eyes. She nearly dropped the full plates she was carrying. This fact brought her out of the feeling just in time. Using her powers, she balanced the dishes in her hands. She carefully sat them down in front of the customers who had ordered them.

Liz quickly brought out more orders. She tried her best to ignore the loving, yet foreign, feelings. Where were they coming from, or more accurately, from who?


	8. Chapter 8

Connections 8

Liz's question was answered as she sensed someone walk into the restaurant. She stopped dead in her tracks. The presence was so strong it nearly overpowered her.

Once Liz had regained her composure, she slowly turned to see who had just walked in. The tall, blonde woman had seated herself in a booth in a corner. Liz gasped as she recognized her face.

The woman looked up from the menu as she felt a wave of surprise come from someone in the room. Someone had recognized her. She zoomed in with her powers to find out who it was. Then suddenly, the owner of the emotion herself walked up to her.

"You're...you're...no, that's impossible...isn't it?" the young brunette asked her.

"I felt you here," the woman explained, "I knew I needed to find you. Something told me you'd have the answers I am looking for."

"So you are...you really are...Max and Isabel's mother?"

"Yes. I am my dear. Now please sit down and do tell me your name. I need your help, and I believe you need mine."

Liz sat down opposite the woman so she was facing the door. "My name is Liz Parker. I was there when they saw your message."

'So they're alright?' the woman thought to Liz

Liz started. She had heard the woman's voice in her head. It had been clear and loud. She realized that the lady in front of her had just connected with her.

'Yes. Will you please help me with this? I'm trying to understand my powers. Please, can you help me?' Liz thought in her head, 'you're the only one who can explain it to me. I am not from your world, yet I have the powers of your children and more.'

'Let me start from the beginning, Liz. My name is Kareena. I was born on my planet many years ago. As you know, our people were at war and we were in grave danger. My son, his sister, his fiancée, and his second in command had been killed. The only hope our people had was to send down their essences to be recreated in human bodies. They were to grow up to save their people from our enemies. Their ship crash-landed here and Nasedo saved them, hiding their pods in a cave.'

'My husband and myself were to follow our children in order to stay with them and raise them here. Our enemies attacked us before we got here. My husband, Justin, was killed in the attack, but I managed to transport myself to Earth in time. Once I got here, I opened my mind to try and connect with my children. I couldn't though, and I had no way of finding them. Ever since, I have been waiting until one of them grew strong enough so that I could pick up their signal. That's when I felt yours and I came here, to Roswell.'

'But what about my powers? I don't understand. I did not come out of a pod. I'm human.'

'Yes, I know. Your powers are unique. We've always known that this happening was a possibility, but it's the first time it ever has. When two of us connect, it is a simple connection, one with no side effects, aside from the fact that the two can hear each other's thoughts and feel each other's feelings. When one of us connects with a human, it goes deeper. And when one sacrifices everything they can for the other, the connection is completed. When this happens, the human receives powers. Their powers are strong and beautiful because they came from love. I am assuming, since you are human but have powers, that you have connected with one of the four sent here. Yes, I'm right. My son.'

Liz stared at Max's mother. She was so like him. So loving, so careful, yet so powerful. She realized that even after only knowing this woman a few minutes, she already loved her.


	9. Chapter 9

Connections 9

Isabel walked into the restaurant from the back room. Alex followed her. He searched the room for Liz, but didn't see her. Who he did see was Max and Michael.

Isabel opened her mind her mind and the information Liz learned flowed in. Isabel felt that Liz was keeping something from her. She was right, Liz hadn't told her that her source was actually her mother, but Isabel didn't know any of that, so she disregarded the feeling when she saw Michael and her brother. She felt Alex's gaze on her. She turned her eyes to meet his and she saw the question in them. She slowly nodded her head. Alex took her hand and squeezed it. Isabel smiled and the two walked towards Michael and Max. Alex had finally found Liz in the crowded cafe. He saw her sitting at a table with a blonde woman.

"Who's that? The woman with Liz? He asked Isabel, Michael, and Max as he and Isabel sat with the other two.

"Don't know," Michael replied, not really paying attention. Alex forgot about it as Isabel began relaying the information she'd received from Liz. Everyone at the table grew silent. Max stared into Isabel's eyes, looking for the laughter he assumed would be there. It couldn't be true. It wasn't possible, was it? "How do you know all of this?" he asked his sister.

"Liz just told me in her thoughts," she responded.

"But how...how did she find it all out herself?"

"I don't know. She was keeping something from me, but I couldn't tell what."

"We need to find out what!" Michael exclaimed. The four rose just in time to see Liz and the woman with her leave through the back exit. Kareena and Liz walked to the back room. Liz waved her hand over waitress uniform and it transformed into her street clothes. Maria looked up as the two entered the back room where she was. She watched as the two silently communicated with each other.

"Liz, what's going on?" Maria wonderingly asked her.

"Maria, this is Kareena," Liz distractedly told her as she lifted her arm towards her purse and it flew towards her, "She's Max and Isabel's mother. We're going to the pod chamber. Cover for me will ya? Thanks. Gotta go." Maria stared after them as they ran out the back door. The doors behind her, which led into the restaurant, came flying open. Maria jumped and spun around.

"Where's Liz? We need to talk." Max exclaimed. "She came in here, where is he? Who was she with?"

"I...I'm not sure. She said the woman's name was Kareena. They're...they're going to the pod chamber." Maria stuttered.

"What?" Michael demanded, "Did she tell that woman something? Man, Max, we're in for it now. What are we gonna do?"

"No, no, that's not it!" Maria protested, "Liz said the woman was Max and Isabel's mother."

"Max, she could be right. Liz's powers are different than ours. Maybe that was our mother," Isabel said, "We've got to find out!"

"Cover for me and Liz would ya Jen? Thanks." Maria replied, "Alright, what're we waiting for, let's go after them!" The group hesitated, and then bolted out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Connections 10

Liz stared straight ahead off her as she drove down the highway. She felt anxious about something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. She looked over at Kareena, sitting in the passenger seat. Liz could tell that Kareena could sense whatever it was too.

Liz saw the familiar hills ahead. She pulled to the side of the road as they reached the hills. Liz sighed and turned the car off. She unbuckled her seat belt, but didn't open her door immediately. She felt as though her companion was about to say something. She was right.

"I can feel your love for my son. You are torn, though, why?"

Liz breathed deeply, hoping she would be able to tell her without crying. "His destiny. I used to think we were meant for each other, but your message proved I was wrong. He and Tess were meant to be together. It's the only way Max can complete his destiny and save your people." Liz gripped the steering wheel tightly. As her knuckles went white, Kareena reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Come here dear," Kareena spoke softly, reaching to Liz. Liz felt drawn to the woman and she willingly entered her embrace. Liz's body shook with sobs as she buried her face into the woman's shoulder.

Kareena held Liz for several minutes. She felt the young girl's pain; her love, her devotion and she pulled her closer to herself. When Liz felt her eyes go dry, she pulled back.

'Thank you,' Liz thought to Kareena. 'I feel better now, I didn't realize how much that would help.'

'Of course.'

"Um, I guess we'd better get going, huh?" Liz asked, shyly smiling as he wiped her eyes.

"Alright," Kareena nodded. The two opened their doors and stepped out.

They moved their way up the path towards the cave.

Kareena gasped and nearly fell. Liz quickly held out her hand and helped her to her feet.

"I...I felt something...someone," Kareena shuddered, "I haven't ever felt anything that evil or terrifying."

"A presence?" Liz asked. Kareena nodded slowly. "I've felt it. In the Crashdown. I felt you and this other presence. What does it mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to block my mind. I don't want to feel that ever again. You should do the same, so you don't have to feel it either."

Liz nodded and shut her eyes as Kareena did the same. They both opened their eyes at the same moment and then silently continued upward.

"What're we gonna do when we find 'em Max? You just gonna walk up to your long lost mother and say hi? Huh?" Michael asked.

"I don't know Michael," Max answered him. The group of five was driving in the jeep, racing down the highway.

"Well, there's gotta be a reason she came to Roswell, right?" Maria stated.

"So?" Isabel asked as she tightened her hold on Alex's hand.

"So that means that her and Liz are going to pod chamber for a particular reason. Did you think Liz was just giving hr the e grand Roswell tour?" Maria sarcastically said and rolled her eyes.

Max concentrated on the road. He didn't like the feeling he had. Something was going on...something was going to happen...soon. He shifted uncomfortably, speeding up as his friends continued to bicker.

Soon the infamous hill came into view. They rounded a bend in the highway and came across Liz's car. Max pulled to the side of the road and parked behind the familiar vehicle.

He took a deep breath and jumped out of the car along with everyone else. They all knew which way the other two had gone and they silently started making their way towards the cave at the top...


	11. Chapter 11

Connections 11

Liz and Kareena slowed as they reached the flat rocks in front of the cave. They were still holding hands and Kareena could see the memories Liz held with her from the day before. She squeezed her hand gently and smiled when Liz looked up at her.

They released each other's hands to enter the dark cave. As they stepped in, they could see a light flicker not far in the distance. Liz stopped short, then continued down into the cave. Kareena followed her.

***There is about a 10-15 minutes in between the above and what is below.

The below takes place just a few minutes before the above. ***

Tess had made sure that no one had followed her. Max, Michael, and Isabel hadn't seemed to notice that she hadn't contacted them since they dropped her off the night before.

'That's for the best though. Now I can complete my own destiny,' Tess thought to herself. She carefully picked her path up the hill to the cave. She smiled slyly as she entered the cave.

Tess looked around for a moment and then she felt the presence. The cavernous room lit up with an unearthly glow from the presence and then she saw him.

The young man walked over to Tess and held her to him. His eyes flared and he smiled an evil smile at her. She returned the look by letting the fire burn in her own eyes and she raised her eyebrows sneakily.

"Is everything still going according to the plan?" the man asked Tess. She stared into his eyes, soaking up the evil fire that burned there. "Yes my love, " she huskily replied, "Shawn, we have nothing to worry about. Soon our two peoples will be united." Shawn looked deep into Tess' eyes. He loved staring into those scheming, devious eyes. He tightened his hold around her and lifted her chin.

"Perfect. Soon we will end the war between our peoples. Nobody will be able to defy their rulers; "Shawn hungrily pushed Tess up against the stone wall behind her, "You and me, Tess darling, King and Queen." At this last statement, he seized her mouth with his own. The two aliens

became oblivious to their surroundings and simply got lost in the evil connection they had made.

'Everything is going perfectly,' Tess thought.

The light had surprised Liz. She hadn't been sure why she and Kareena had come up there. She just knew that she had to, and Kareena had felt the same way. Liz wondered why there was a light in the cave, but she soon got her answer. She gasped as she looked into the light. What was going on, she screamed in her mind. Suddenly the man in front of her spun around. He and Tess looked surprised to see Liz and Kareena, but it soon wore off and the two glared at them.

"What are you doing here?" Tess shouted at Liz, "You don't belong! You never have and you never will!"

"You!" Shawn exclaimed as he circled Kareena, "I should have known you would come. You never could see that this was the way it was supposed to be. This is our destiny and it cannot be escaped. You must see that by now, but if you don't, you soon will!"

Liz could sense the anger, the hate, and the evil radiating from the man glaring at Kareena. He was the evil she had felt, the presence that had terrified her. She panicked and raised her hand towards the man. She sent out an electric shock that hit him forcefully in his back.

He turned sharply. "I see what's happened here." He grinned deviously at

her, "You are human, correct? Yes, of course, I can see that. Your powers, you got them from a connection. Hmmmm." Liz screamed as Shawn broke down the barrier she had put up in her mind.

"Noooo! Stop! Oh, Please, just STOP!!" She cried out as he filled her mind with his evil. She tried to run, but he held her still. She turned to Kareena, but she was pinned by Tess.

"I thought so," he spat out, "You are weak. The goodness in your heart makes you weak, just as it does Kareena...and her children."

"Stop!" Liz cried out again. She could feel herself begin to drop to the ground. Liz tried again to free herself from Shawn's hold, but she couldn't. She screamed again, out of pure agony. The evil pulled at her very being and it tried to take over her soul...


	12. Chapter 12

Connections 12

Max led the way up to the cave. The others followed him silently. They were almost to the top of the hill when a scream from the cave pierced the silence. Max stopped. His heart broke at the sound. It tore at his soul to hear that scream.

"LIZ!" he cried out in agony. He ran up to the top of the hill, closely followed by the others. He raced into the cave. His heart broke again.

A man stood in the center of the room gripping Liz's shoulders and glaring into her eyes. He caught the last part of the man's statement.

"Love makes you weak, Liz, it allows me to fill your mind with my evil. You can feel it. Good."

Max ran to the man and pushed him down. The man was so surprised that he broke his connection with Liz and she crumpled to the ground. Max rushed to her side and held her head as she lay on the floor.

"Ahhh, the famous leader. Well, Kareena, I must say your son quite knocked the wind out of me. He's really somewhat disappointing though. I suppose I was expecting him to be a bit taller. What about his destiny, Kareena? Looks to me as though he's choosing his own path. Doesn't that just ruin all your plans?"

"My son chooses his own destiny! He always has! And just because we sent that witch Tess down too doesn't mean that their lives will play out the same. I hope it doesn't!" Kareena lunged at Shawn, but Tess held her fast. Shawn laughed as Isabel ran to Kareena's side.

"It's too late Kareena. It has already begun." Shawn once more glared at Liz and connected with her. Liz's eyes began to fill with tears and she cried out, "MAX!" Max held her close to him and stared into her eyes. The next moment he felt himself walking through Liz's mind.

'Liz, where are you?' he cried out, tears coming down his frightened face.

'Max!' he heard Liz's frightened voice in the distance. He ran towards it and finally saw Liz.

He ran up to her and held her in his arms. She cried against his chest. Then Liz looked up at him.

'I love you Max,' she whispered. Max pulled her closer to him and spoke into her hair, 'And I love you Liz.' The two came back to reality, but they stayed connected. Their hands intertwined easily.

Shawn broke his connection to Liz out of pain. He could feel their love and it made him sick. He recoiled and Tess came to his side. He nodded at her and they connected.

Their evil flowed together and each once again felt powerful. They worked together and attacked their group's minds all at once.

Max became frightened as he watched his family be defeated. He couldn't save them all. There wasn't enough time and he didn't have enough strength...


	13. Chapter 13

Connections 13

Liz squeezed his hand and he brought his scared eyes down to meet hers.

"Together," she lightly mouthed to him.

He immediately realized what she meant. Quickly they connected with the others. Their minds fused together and created a deadly barrier around themselves.

Shawn and Tess screeched as they came up against the barrier. Tess felt her strength leave her and she fell to the ground. Her essence dissolved into nothingness and soon only her body remained.

Shawn held out longer, but soon his essence disappeared as well and his body dropped beside Tess'. The group broke their connection and sighed. Kareena went over to the bodies in the middle of the room. She waved her hand over them and they disappeared.

"We need to talk!" Michael angrily stated.

"You need to rest. We will all go down to the Crashdown and talk there. I will answer all your questions. Just be patient," Kareena firmly replied.

Max slowly stood up and nodded. He reached down to Liz and pulled her up. He put his arms around her waist and she moved in closer to him. Liz tiredly lay her head against his chest.

Kareena watched them, then led the way out of the cave and down the steep terrain. They reached the cars and Kareena opened Liz's. She got in the driver's seat and awaited her passengers.

Liz and Max silently entered Liz's car and sat in the back seat. Isabel got in the front seat of the jeep and started her up. Alex, Michael, and Maria jumped in after her. The two vehicles pulled out onto the highway and started towards Roswell.

Liz held Max tightly. She could be with him forever. She couldn't believe how special he was and her heart filled with love for him.

She didn't even try to stop the tears. She simply cried her heart out to Max. She felt his tears mix with hers and she looked up at him. She gently reached up and kissed his eyelids.

Max opened his eyes to look down at Liz. She was staring into his eyes and he felt himself melt under her gaze.

"I love you, my destiny," Max whispered to her. She searched his eyes and found the truth she was looking for. She leaned closer to him and spoke from her heart. "I love you too, my destiny."

Max breathed deeply as he heard his love speak those words to him. Liz rested her head against him and they fell asleep.

They woke up when they reached the Crashdown. They felt stronger and less tired.

Max opened the door and helped Liz out. Their hands instinctively met and held each other. They looked up to Kareena and she waved them inside.

The others had not yet arrived, so they sat down. Liz got up and kissed Max's forehead, knowing that he needed to talk to his mother alone. His eyes thanked her and she went into the kitchen.

"Max, we need you. Our people are dying. You, Michael, and Isabel need to come with me."

Max looked up at his mother and nodded, "What do I do?"

"Come with me to the station, from there we can plan our next move."

"Station? What station?" Isabel asked as she walked in with her three passengers.

"The space station. It is currently orbiting Jupiter in this solar system. It is the center of our defense system. Once there, the three of you will help us defeat the enemy and peace will be restored."

"The three of us?" Michael asked, "That's it, huh? We're just supposed to leave everyone else behind?" Kareena sighed, remembering Michael's temper.

Liz walked in and raised her hand. A chocolate cake flew in and sat itself on the table. She walked over carrying Tabasco sauce bottles. Max stared for a moment, not used to Liz's powers. He held out his hand to her and felt her take it. She slid into the booth and sat next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and felt her sigh against him.

Max looked up at his mother, "I am not leaving Liz behind," he evenly told her. He squeezed Liz's hand and drew her nearer to him.

"Then you must marry. It is the only way that humans are allowed. And I see in your eyes son that you are in love and I know you will do anything to stay with her. You are so much like your father," Kareena sighed. "Whatever you all decide to do, we must hurry. There is not much time." Kareena got up and walked to the door. "I am staying at the hotel down the street. Come to me when you're ready."


	14. Chapter 14

Connections 14

The group sat in silence after Kareena left. Max suggested that they all take some time to think and everyone agreed. Max gently kissed Liz's forehead, then left the restaurant, Michael trailing him. Maria walked over to Liz and they held hands. Liz connected with her and Maria squeezed Liz's hand tightly.

Alex and Isabel sat next to each other in silence for a moment, their fingers intertwined.

Isabel turned to face Alex, "I'm going to go home and get some sleep," she replied.

"Alright," Alex answered her. He put his hand on the side of her face. Isabel sighed and the two leaned in and kissed. "I love you, Izzy."

"I love you too," Isabel whispered, "but I need to go home right now, otherwise I'd stay. You know that."

"Yeah," Alex said. Isabel got up to leave. She flashed him a radiant smile and left.

"Come on Maria," Liz breathed, "We've got customers." She dragged her friend to the back room. Liz waved her hand in front of Maria, then herself. In the blink of an eye, they were changed into their silver waitress uniforms.

"Wow! I don't think I'll get used to you and your powers too soon." Maria said, "but I like your having 'em. Sure makes changing for work a whole lot easier."

Liz smiled at her friend, and then headed out into the cafe to work her shift. She pushed all thoughts out of her mind and concentrated on her customers and their orders. There would be time later to think.

----LATER THAT NIGHT-----

Liz had told Maria to go on home early that night. She had protested, Liz insisted she could quickly and easily close up herself. So Maria had gone home. Liz finished closing up the Crashdown. She waved her hand in front of herself and her uniform transformed into her street clothes.

She ran upstairs to her room in search of something. She found her photo album and quietly walked back downstairs, careful not to wake her parents. Liz sat down in a booth, leaning her back against the wall. She curled up her feet beneath her and opened the photo album.

She roamed through pictures of her parents. Their wedding, anniversaries, birthdays...then a picture of her mother holding her in the hospital, her first birthday, her first day of kindergarten, and so on.

She looked through the pictures of her life with tears in her eyes. So many firsts, her first dance, first date, first boyfriend. Something was missing though. There was no picture of her first love, her first and only love. The tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of what it would be like to never have the chance to put a picture of him in there. If he wasn't part of her life, how could she?

"I need a picture," she whispered to herself. She put her hand over a photo that was a double of another and shut her eyes. She focused on Max's face and created a perfect likeness of him. She smiled at his loving face on the page. 'How could she ever live without Max? Was it even possible?'

Max walked up to the front door of the cafe. He looked in through the window and saw Liz sitting in a booth. He put his hand over the lock and opened the door. He let himself in and relocked the door. He stood for a moment staring at Liz. She was smiling down at something in her hand.

Max slowly approached her. She silently looked up and her smile brightened at seeing him.

"Hey you," Liz spoke quietly, putting the photo album on the table. "Come join me," she invited him to sit beside her.

"What're you looking at?" he asked her curiously.

"Just my photo album, "she answered him. She slid it in between them so he could see it too. It was still open to the picture Liz had made of him.

"I don't remember," he told Liz as he looked into her face and pointed to the picture of himself.

Liz smiled shyly up at him. "I'm glad. I just made it right now. There had been something missing, but I found out what and added it in."

"Liz..." he whispered, "I've been thinking, you know, about what my mother told us, and I realized I was going about my decision the wrong way. That's why I came tonight, we need to talk, together." Liz smiled up at him. She could see the love in his eyes and she felt complete just sitting there with him. If only it were all that simple.

"I love you so much, Liz, I don't think I could live without you, much less lead my people without you. But I can't just decide for us both. I couldn't live with myself if I took you with me and it made you unhappy. What do you want, Liz? You have so much here. I don't know that I could ask you to leave it all behind."

"Max, what is there here for me?" she deep into his eyes.

"Your family, your potential here, your future, so much is here, where your home is."

"My home is with you. My family is important to me and I'll never forget them, but my new family is you, Michael, Maria, Alex, and Isabel. You all are the ones I want to stay with forever. My future here isn't much anyway. I become a scientist, maybe I'll teach college, but think, Max, of how much I could learn if I go up there with you. There's so much."

Liz fell silent and her smile left her face. She turned her head away from Max and a tear fell from her eye. Max looked worriedly at her. He cupped her chin in his hands and turned her face towards him. "What...what is it Liz?"

"Oh Max. There are so many reasons to stay and so many to leave. They really would outweigh each other if weren't for you. I am so in love with you and I can't imagine staying here without you. When I look into my future, I always see you there with me. It scares me to think that you might not always be there. You were there for me that day I almost died here, the day my grandmother died, the day Nasedo kidnapped me, and today when I almost died again. If you hadn't come to my rescue today, Tess would've won and I wouldn't be here right now."

Liz couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Max pulled her close and let his fingers go through her hair as her body shook with sobs. Eventually she stopped crying and lifted her eyes to Max's.

"Yesterday at the cave, when you saw that image of your mother, you told me I was everything to you. I cherish those words, Max, and I always will, because you are everything to me. I can't explain it and I don't even want to try, but I love you more than anything," Liz replied, then added more softly, "I always will."

"Are you sure you want to come?" Max asked, his eyes brimming with tears of joy, already knowing her answer.

"Yes," Liz whispered.

"Then, Liz, I need to ask you, will you marry me?"

"Yes!"

Max laughed out loud as he stood up and drew her to him. He picked her up and swung her around. He gently put her down and looked into her deep brown eyes. The love he felt for her was strongly mirrored back at him. Liz smiled widely as he gazed down into her eyes. His lips were spread out in a beautiful grin. She had never seen him so happy, but then she'd never been so happy herself. Everything felt right. Standing there with Max, him holding her, everything.

Max bent down so that his face nearly touched Liz's. He kissed her lightly, out of joy, then deeply, out of love. Liz returned the kiss, savoring every moment. They broke apart and held each other's gaze.

Max caressed her cheek, but then he realized what time it was. Isabel would be worried about him; he had to get home.

Liz felt his thoughts and she nodded, releasing him. Max seemed surprised at her action, but then felt her connection and understood.

"I'll meet you down here tomorrow morning, alright?" he asked her.

"Sounds great," she answered.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Max pulled her close for one last kiss, and then let go. He smoothed out her hair and grinned. He would soon be able to hold her forever. Liz smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek.

"You'd better get home before Isabel sends out the Michael patrol."

"You're right," Max laughed. Liz herded him to the door and waved her hand over the knob, unlocking and opening the door.

"Tomorrow?" Max called out to her as he exited.

"Tomorrow." Liz reassured him and she followed his figure with her eyes as he took off towards his house. She smiled and hugged herself. She felt excited and nervous, but she thought of Max, and being able to always be with him, and her heart sang.

'Liz Evans' she thought as she locked the door from the inside. She walked to the booth she'd been sitting at and picked up her photo album. 'It sounds like it was meant to be.'

"It was," she told herself aloud, "We were meant to be."


	15. Chapter 15

Connections 15

Liz woke up the next morning feeling peaceful and fully rested. She didn't understand why until the memories from the day and night before rushed into her mind. Her lips curved into a radiant smile as she jumped up out of her bed.

"Liz honey, you better hurry and get ready. You're gonna be late for school!" Liz's mother called out to her from the hall. Liz grimaced. She'd forgotten all about school. She pouted for a minute, then remembered she was going to meet Max downstairs and she quickly got ready.

"Bye mom!" she exclaimed as she opened her door and ran down the hall, swinging her book bag over her shoulders. Liz ran downstairs and swung the doors to the cafe open. She smiled as she saw Max's figure leaning against the outside wall. His book bag was lying on the ground and his hands were in his pockets. She stared at him for a moment, her heart overflowing with love. She loved just looking at him.

She looked at her watch and gasped. 'Yikes, we're gonna be so late,' she thought. She quickly reached the front door and unlocked it. Max turned as he heard the door beside him opened. His eyes watched Liz as she came outside and locked the Crashdown's door. She stopped for a moment, and then looked up into his eyes. Max reached down and held her chin. Liz's smile brightened. She reached up and gave him a kiss.

"You make me crazy, Max Evans," she told him as she grabbed his hand and led him to his jeep.

"Do you know that I completely forgot about school until my mom told me I was going to be late."

"Me too," Max replied as he got in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"And you know what?" she asked him, "I like it. And I like knowing you're gonna make me crazy for the rest of my life. I love you." Max grinned and looked over at Liz. He opened his mind and connected to her. He could feel her love for him and his grin widened. 'I love you too Liz,' he told her through their connection.

Liz beamed at him. "It might help us get to school closer to on time if we pull out," she teased him. Max smiled at her and pulled out onto the street. He loved it when she teased him, and he knew that she knew it. He loved knowing that they could go on like that forever.

They were silent on the way to school. Each sat thinking their own thought and listening to the others' thoughts that ran through their minds.

Max pulled into the student parking lot and shut off the engine. He and Liz both got out and walked onto campus holding hands.

The bell rang shrill and loud. Liz felt herself jump out of her dream world and back into reality. Once back in reality, however, she found her dream was still standing beside her, holding her hand. She smiled at the thought of always living a dream.

Just then Maria came tearing around the corner. "Liz, come on, we are so gonna be late!" she called out. She grabbed her best friend's arm and asked, "Max, is it okay if I borrow her for 1st period? We really need to get to class Lizzie!"


	16. Chapter 16

Connections 16

Liz smiled as she walked out of her last class with her best friend. Everything had seemed so messed up only a couple of days earlier, and now things were falling into place. Places where they belonged, but that no one had ever even known existed previously.

Maria had a strange look on her face as they walked down the hallway, and Liz's brow furrowed as her friend spaced out.

"Maria...hey...Maria...Are you alright up there?" Liz asked as she stopped beside her locker.

Maria stared off down the hallway they had just come from, but did not say anything. Her eyes got a glazed over look and she swayed as she stood silently.

"Whoa...Maria. Watch out. Are you okay there babe? You don't look so great," she reached her hand up to Maria's forehead and found it hot to her touch. "Girl, you're burning up. Come on, I'll take you home, all right? Maria...Maria..."

Maria's eyes rolled back in her head and she slumped against the lockers. Liz quickly caught her friend and eased her to the floor, as she wasn't strong enough to carry her friend.

"Maria..." Liz shook her now unconscious friend. "Come on Maria! Shoot. What's wrong with you Hun???? Wake up Maria...Wake up...please..." Liz felt the tears well up in her eyes and she began panicking. As Max came around the corner, Liz looked up at him with frenzied eyes when she realized he must've felt her fear through their connection.

"I...I...I...I don't know what happened Max. She just blacked out as we were walking down the hall. She has a fever and her eyes got all fogged over before she went unconscious."

"It's alright Liz...she'll be fine. Come on, we'll take her to Kareena. She might know what's going on. I'd say we could take her to the hospital, but this has only happened when Michael got sick. I don't think this is normal. Come on." Max picked Maria up and walked out to his jeep.

Liz told Max about how Maria had looked so that they could describe the situation to his mother when they got to her. Her tears had stopped once she and Max had gone into action to help her friend, but the fears were popping up. She knew Max could feel her unsteadiness and knew that he too was worried for their friend. The six of them had gotten very close, they had connected and they all cared for each other very much.

As they pulled up at Kareena's hotel, Liz quickly got out and ran upstairs to talk to Kareena as Max got Maria out of the car. They all met up in Max's room and Kareena had Max lay the blonde down on her couch. Kareena was about to explain what was going on when Isabel, Michael, and Alex knocked on the hotel room's door. Max let them in and Michael ran in, demanding to know where Maria was. Liz stood up from her position kneeling beside the occupied couch so that Michael could replace her.

"What's wrong with her?" Michael explained.

"Calm down Michael." Kareena spoke soothingly. "She is going through a transition stage at the moment. She is changing. Her body is adjusting to yours and her connection. She needs to have your connection completed. You need to connect with her Michael."

Michael looked down at the silent, unconscious form lying on the couch before him. If he connected with her, she would see how much he needed her. He'd be vulnerable again. Could he risk that? Would he be able to let her in and not push her away? He looked down at Maria's face, a bit contorted even in her unconsciousness. His choice became clear and he gently placed his hands on either side of her face. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on connecting with the girl he loved, who needed him right then.

The room got silent as Michael began connecting to Maria. Her body began to glow and they knew that it was working. Michael found himself in the desert as he connected with Maria. It was bright, sunny, and dry out. The land in their connection, their minds, was flat and on the ground were symbols. Michael knew that they were familiar. He had seen them before, whether in this life or his previous one; he knew he'd seen those symbols before. He looked up and saw Maria walking towards him. She was wearing a green dress that flew out behind her in the wind.

She was beside him in a moment.

Maria reached down to the ground before them and touched it. Suddenly the ground lit up and the symbols came to life. Michael watched in shock and then turned to Maria once again.

"How...how..." he stammered.

"Shh...our connection makes it possible. I don't know how, but it does." Maria smiled up at him, and then stood beside him. " I still don't know what they mean, but someday we will know. Together, we will find out Michael, let me in..."

Michael reached down to her and held her close. He pressed his lips to hers and their connection was complete.

Michael and Maria sat up suddenly in the hotel room and stared at each other. Michael hugged her as the room began to breathe again.


	17. Chapter 17

Connections 17

Kareena watched as the young couple kissed each other. She smiled as she remembered her brother. Restain. The man had married his true love, Nicette. Their only son had grown up to be a strong man, and their leader's second in command. Now Kareena watched her brother's son as he followed his father's footsteps and stayed with the woman he loved.

Kareena knew that she needed to tell the young aliens about their families, their planet, and their pasts, but right then, they were busy worrying about one of their own.

'There will be time later for that, ' Kareena thought as she watched her son hold his own love close to him. Max looked up to Kareena and spoke, still holding Liz to him gently.

"If we are going to the station, should we contact Nasedo?" he asked. Liz turned in Max's embrace and watched Kareena as they awaited her answer.

"Nasedo is here?" Kareena asked, concern filling her voice. "No, no, no, Nasedo is here, you're sure? Where is he?"

Alex stepped forward, Isabel holding his hand beside him. "He is in Agent Pierce's form, covering for Max, Isabel, and Michael. Why?"

Kareena sat down in a nearby chair and sighed. "Nasedo was once the guard to you, my son, your sister, and your second in command as well. He protected you from our enemies for years. He was a loyal guard and friend.

"Until the revolution began. He started working with the rebellion that was working to put our enemies, the skins, on the throne. He believed that great things were to come. The rebellion instructed him to kill you all, but he did not. He saw the importance of keeping you all alive. He knew that if he were to kill you, the rebellion and the skins would fail because our people would fight back. The rebellion would be over before it could truly take control.

"So Nasedo continued to play the role of loyal subject. He advised you to victory several times in order to gain your full trust. He began to feed you false information about the skins and the rebellion. He also gave them top-secret information about our defenses and such. We began losing to the skins and our planet became engaged in an all out war against our enemies.

"Nasedo's son was having an affair with Tess and the two of them worked together with Nasedo to bring uprisal to our world. Tess and her lover did not see the importance of your lives as Nasedo did.

"She and Nasedo's son, Shawn, planned your deaths perfectly. What they did not expect, however, was the people's reaction to the event. Our people began to fight the skins and the rebellion on their own, without the military. This lead to the deaths of both Shawn and Tess as well. We were, as you know, able to clone your essences and you were born again, here, on earth. The rebellion stole the technology and used it to do the same thing to Tess and Shawn. They placed Tess in the same pod set as the three of you so that she would be able to convince you, with the help of Nasedo, of a destiny that was not true. In this way, they planned on keeping you here on earth, so that you could not lead your people in the organized way that you once did.

"All of this is an important part of your pasts and there is more, too. Such as all of your families. My husband, Isabel and Max, your father. And my brother, Restain, and his wife, Nicette, Michael's parents. However, if Nasedo is here, or nearby, we need to find him, though I doubt it will be hard. My guess is that he is close, waiting to find a way to keep you here, for as long as you are not on the station, your armies are under very fragile and inexperienced leaders. They are not able to command like you were, with a balance of being humane and taking control. Therefore, as long as you remain here, the skins and the rebellion continue to wear our forces down.

"You need to be careful. You are the royal leaders of our people and your well-being is important to the survival of our race. We will be able to leave for the ship tomorrow. I will send them a communication tonight. But right now it is late, and you all will need your sleep. The situation on the station is not dire at the moment, so it is not imperative that we leave tomorrow. You may take all the time you need to get ready and to tell those whom you need to speak to about this.

"Once again be careful and watch out for Nasedo. I will see each of you tomorrow I am sure, and we can talk more. For now, goodnight."

Max and Liz got into Max's jeep and headed down the road. They were silent, but each knew what the other was thinking about. The new information was overwhelming and confusing. It reiterated how close they had been to death and danger only a few days earlier. Had they followed what Tess and Nasedo had said was the aliens' destinies, they would all be dead right then. Tess had betrayed them before and had done the same thing for a second time now.

Max pulled up to the Crashdown and looked over at Liz. She was staring out the window up at the stars. Max reached over gently and placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled and turned her head to face him.

"Come on, I'd better get you inside before your dad comes to get me." Liz grinned as he walked to her door and opened it for her. She stepped out and into Max's arms.

Max kissed her gently, and then turned towards the cafe's door. They walked through it as they held hands and stood close to each other. Liz smiled at her father, who was doing some paperwork behind the counter.

"Hey Lizzie, Hey Max. How are you kids doing tonight? I see you got my daughter home before her curfew. Thank you Max."

Max smiled, "Thank you sir. We're doing pretty well."

"Lizzie, there was something your mother and I needed to talk to you about, so if you don't mind Max, could Liz just go ahead and see you tomorrow at school?"

"Oh, of course sir. I'll just see you tomorrow then. I'll come pick you up." Max leaned down and held Liz to him as he kissed her. Then he whispered in her ear, "I love you."

Liz kissed his ear and whispered back, "I love you too Max."

Max turned away and addressed Jeff Parker again. "Goodnight sir." Mr. Parker waved at him and Max left with a smile at his fiancée.

Liz turned and smiled at her father. "Hey dad. What did you need to talk about?"

"Come here Lizzie, I need you to follow me over here." Liz's eyebrows crinkled in curiosity and doubt. Her father was acting strangely. He was never this secretive or serious.

"Is something wrong dad? Is mom okay?"

"No, nothing is wrong. For now, your mother is fine. Follow me Liz." His tone was annoyed and forceful at the end and Liz paused as they entered the back room. Her father took her arm and led her farther into the room with a strength Liz was sure that her father did not possess.

"What's going on? Dad???"


	18. Chapter 18

Connections 18

Liz twisted to get out of her father's grip on her arm, but he only held on more tightly.

"You're not my dad! You're Nasedo! Again! No...no...get away from me"

"Oh Lizzie. You have not gotten any better at recognizing the people around you," Nasedo kept her father's form as he dragged her to the back door of the Crashdown. He opened the door and walked out to her parents' car, Liz still in tow. "See, I know that you have been talking to Kareena. She has, no doubt, told you everything regarding myself and the events that led me to seeing my son's death. He was foolish and Tess followed him, just as she did in this life as well. Now they are both dead, but the royal three are still alive. I must keep them alive, but they must not leave earth. If they do, then our people will win the war and the rebellion will be dead. I cannot let that happen. So, you, my dear Lizzie, will be staying with me for your friends will never leave without you."

Nasedo grinned maniacally at Liz and she cringed. She reached out her hand to use her powers against the man, but he only laughed and used his own powers against her. Liz cried out in pain as her mind was brought under his control.

She tried to connect to the others, but sharp pains ran through her mind. She could do nothing to get away from him. He was able to keep her from doing anything he did not want her to by connection with her mind and sending the shock waves into her mind.

Liz was shoved into the passenger side of her parents' car and Nasedo got into the driver's side. He turned the car on and began driving out of the Crashdown parking lot. Her mind went over and over what Nasedo had just said. 'If he is in my father's form, what about my real dad? What about my mom? If Max and the others never leave earth, their people will die...'

Liz got tired quickly, partly due to the power Nasedo had over mind and partly due to her recent experiences. The last road sign she saw was many hours later. Kaylieville, California, 82 miles. The sign would represent the place she would be in with the alien. Liz would grow to hate Kaylieville and not to mention Nasedo, no matter what form her took on.


	19. Chapter 19

Connections 19

Liz peered out into the apartment's living room. Nasedo had already left for his 'work' that day. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and her purse and walked into the room. She sat down on the floor for a moment and closed her eyes. She made a fake image of herself going to a friend's house after school and spending the night there. The image would work for the time being. It wasn't very strong, which is why she couldn't have it interact with Nasedo himself, but it would last until she got home.

She stood up carefully and stepped towards the door to the apartment. She opened it and walked out and down to the street below. She quickly walked to the airport, where her ticket was waiting for her at the front desk.

When she had gotten her ticket, she ran to her plane and boarded. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes for a moment. The image was taking a lot out of her and her mind began to wander over the last year.

She was a senior in high school now, just as her true friends back home were as well. She had never made any friends at Kaylieville high. She spent her time doing schoolwork and honing her powers, by charge of Nasedo. He had taken on a new form and called himself Gregory Harding. She had been forced to take on a new name as well. She hated the name; it connected her to the man she hated and had to live with far away from anyone whom she loved.

"Miss, can I see your ticket please?" the stewardess asked her kindly. Liz nodded and handed it to her.

"Thank you, Ms. Samantha Harding. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, no, nothing. Thank you though." The stewardess nodded and smiled before turning to her next passenger. Liz watched her through her now blue eyes, another gift from Nasedo. He had changed her hair and eye color, so that no matter where they went, she would not be recognized. Blue eyes, Liz cringed as she thought of how many times she had tried to get rid of them. The blonde hair too. It never worked, Nasedo always made it fail. She hated everything about the life that the man had forced her to live.

The plane took off and Liz fell asleep while she waited for it to land in Roswell New Mexico. She dreamt of the small town where she had grown up. The people there, the secret they had all kept, and the feelings connected to every part of it.

When the plane landed in the New Mexico town, Liz was wide-awake and nervous. She had planned everything for her return there. She knew that she couldn't just burst back into everyone's lives. It had been a year. To long, for everyone, and she just wanted to be home again. Unfortunately, she had no courage to go ahead and walk back into their lives with no warning.

Liz reviewed the transfer papers she had printed out from her old school back in California. They were perfect and foolproof, so the government could not come after her.

-- This certifies that Samantha Harding is qualified to enter the 12th grade, senior year, of high school at any high school of her choice. She has successfully completed all prior grades. From the Kaylieville High School of California. --

Her identity would be concealed until she was sure that they were all still living in Roswell, as she assumed they were, and until she believed it was safe. Her reasons were also selfish, for she didn't trust herself to reveal her true identity immediately, especially since she no longer looked the same as she had when she had been kidnapped.

She walked off the plane with her carry-on and found herself needing to sit down. Liz seated herself on a bench outside the airport and awaited the cab she had called a few moments earlier. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the image in Nasedo's mind. It was getting weaker, but it was not only because of her powers being under Nasedo's control, it was also because the distance between herself and the alien was greater than it had been nearly a year. This distance was breaking down his control over her, forcing her to completely use her own powers which she was not used to doing.

The cab came presently and whisked her away to the alien themed hotel where she'd previously called to reserve her room. She paid the cabby and got out in front of the hotel. Finding her room, she flopped on the bed and cried herself to sleep, out of the familiar pains of missing her friends and family and the weariness of keeping the image up in her fake father's mind.

'Tomorrow...tomorrow I will finally see him...all of them. I'm so scared...' and she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

Connections 20

Liz walked up to the school just as the bell rang for class to start. She had gotten up early and gotten ready, and then began walking down to the familiar, yet so foreign school. She paused before entering to strengthen the image in Nasedo's mind. It was growing weaker and weaker as she was used to having Nasedo in her mind, helping her to control her powers. Now, that his presence there was leaving, she knew it was only a matter of time before she'd be using her powers on her own. She would be free of him, but she knew that he would be coming to Roswell as soon as he figured out her deception. It didn't leave her much time, but she was going to make sure nothing was rushed.

As she regained her balance, she pulled off her sunglasses and walked into the front office. There, she was met by the secretary, who eventually went over her papers and began working out a schedule for her. Then the woman led her down a hall and had her tested for what class she should be in, even though it was already obvious by her previous years at Kaylieville High.

Even so, Liz was glad for the delay, she didn't know that she'd be able to sit still in any classroom when she knew that her friends were there, friends she loved and hadn't seen in nearly a year.

As she finished the testing and turned it all in, she found that a familiar man stood speaking to the secretary to whom she was needing to turn the tests into. The man looked up at her as she approached hesitantly, knowing that he was on the 'good side', but still weary of his reaction if he was to recognize her. He did not recognize her. At least not completely.

"Hello there miss. Do I know you?"

"Ohh, ohh, no, Sheriff, this is Samantha Harding, a new student here. She's just starting today." The secretary informed the man.

"Oh, I see. Well, it was nice to meet you Ms. Harding. I hope that West Roswell High treats you well." Valenti looked carefully at the girl, and shook his head before putting his cowboy hat on his head. There was something familiar about her, and not just the last name. He had heard the last name once before, and only once before. The people who'd owned the name had not turned out to be the best.

Liz tried her best to listen to the woman speaking to her now, but her eyes followed Valenti. He had seen something familiar in her, what, she didn't know, but he was smart enough to notice anything. He would be looking up her files soon enough, and, as she knew, he would find that they were perfect. She was filed away as a perfectly normal teenager, just as Tess had been.

Sighing, she accepted the schedule that the woman handed her, then walked down the halls until she reached the classroom. It was the period just before lunch now, and she was glad because she would be able to keep the fake identity down for a while. She didn't plan on sitting with anyone but herself, just like at Kaylieville, so she would be free to simply concentrate on trying to break the connection.

She opened the door and stepped in slowly. The class got quiet and she turned to the woman teacher at the front of the room. The teacher smiled and walked up to her.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Liz refused to look at the people sitting at all of the desks. She kept her eyes trained on the woman standing before her.

"Umm...yes. I'm a new student here. This is where my schedule says I'm supposed to be."

"Alright. That sounds right. Welcome to West Roswell High. My name is Mrs. Murphy, and you are?"

"Uh...Samantha Harding." Liz finally looked out over the sea of faces in the classroom, and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of her best friend and her boyfriend.

"Well, Samantha, you may take a seat at the side of the classroom beside Matthew. Class is actually almost over right now, so you can find out what we've been doing tomorrow." The teacher turned away from her as she walked back to an empty seat. "Now class, your homework will be..." her voice droned on as Liz kept her eyes straight forward, so as not to have to see her friend. She couldn't take it right then.

_____________________________________________________________________

Maria stared at the girl who entered the classroom. She was a blonde. Not blonde like herself, but platinum blonde that stood out bright and shiny. Mrs. Murphy welcomed her to their high school and introduced herself. The girl introduced herself as Samantha Harding and Maria froze. That name...the last name...she didn't want to be reminded yet again of that person, those people who had had that last name.

Her eyes quickly met Michael's, her now fiancée of nearly a year. His gaze mirrored her own doubt as to the girl's true identity, but showed no other ideas as to who she could be. Maria watched Samantha seat herself and stare straight ahead silently.

That last name was not one she wanted to remember, but if it was suspicious, it would have to be investigated. Ever since the Tess incident, and since the disappearance of Liz, their group had been extremely cautious.

Maria couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity that she got from the girl. She conveyed her feelings to Michael through their connection and he confirmed that he got the same impression. Neither knew what exactly to do, so they decided to wait until lunch, only a few minutes away now, and have a group meeting. Maybe the others felt something too.


	21. Chapter 21

Connections 21

The bell rang and Maria quickly got her stuff together and grabbed Michael's hand as they headed outside. She glanced back at the girl as they walked down the hall and saw that she had put on her sunglasses and had started walking out to the grass courtyard, as if she knew where she was going already. 'For a first day student, she knows her way around way too well.' she thought.

'Could be that she just has a good sense of direction, although somehow I doubt that that's all' Michael thought back to his fiancée through their mental connection. Max turned a corner and met up with them. He saw their faces and panicked for a moment. "What is it you guys? Are you all right? Are Iz and Alex okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, Max. We're all fine, just suspicious of someone."

"Who now?" Max couldn't stand having to deal with yet another person trying to expose them or trying to get them to believe lies. Especially since the last time that had happened, his love and fiancée had been taken from him and was nowhere to be found as of yet.

Maria watched his face relax a bit, but it was still contorted in concern. She knew that he was thinking about Liz again. Always, he was always thinking about her. She didn't blame him though. She often missed her best friend so much that she would end up crying herself to sleep or crying into Michael's shoulder. She knew that Max missed her even more than she did, so they were always looking for ways to find her, but so far, they hadn't come up with anything. Kareena had said that it was doubtful that Liz would be able to get away from Nasedo on her own. Kareena hadn't even been able to find Liz...

"The new girl, "Michael replied as they sat down at a table near the edge of the courtyard. Alex and Isabel came and sat across from Max and began listening to what the other couple had to say.

Alex spoke up, "There's another new girl? What's different about this one?"

"I don't know really. It was like she seemed like totally familiar, and so closed up and all to herself like no one I've ever met before. I don't think she is who she says she is. Maybe she's from California, like she says, but she doesn't seem, well, normal. She freaks me out kinda, the way it feels like I should know her, but there's like no way I possibly could, you know what I mean?"

"So she's shy and closed off. That doesn't mean that she is lying or that she is anything other than what she says she is," Isabel remarked.

Michael rolled his eyes, "No, but maybe this does. Her name is Samantha, Samantha Harding. Last name ring a bell there guys? I don't trust her."

"Her last name is Harding?" Max questioned. "Alex, can you check her out? On the police files, school files, and the FBI ones you've got access to. Do you have your laptop with you right now?"

Alex nodded and began a search. The rest of the group was silent as he continued working at the computer until Maria noticed Samantha sitting down across the courtyard near a tree.

"You guys, you guys, that's her.." Max, Isabel, and Alex turned and saw her.

"The blonde?" Isabel asked quietly.

"Yeah, that's her," Alex said as he looked at the screen of his laptop. "Here's her drivers license picture on file in California. I guess she's been living there for nearly a year now. Her father works for a computer company is what it says here. Supposedly they move around a lot, but ended up staying in a town called Kaylieville since she started her second quarter of her junior year. Her driving record and school records are perfect."

"Just like Tess' were."

"And there's not much else here. There's nothing on any Samantha Harding on the FBI files, but there are agents posted in Kaylieville, California."

"So she could be with the government..."

"Or hiding from them..."

"Or completely unrelated to them..."

"The point is that we don't know though, and the information we have now on her isn't conclusive at all. Maybe we should approach her."

"Oh yeah, we just go up to her and say that we know she's not who she is and that she better tell us or we'll use our powers, right? That'll really work. If she's FBI, that's leading them right to us, and if she's the enemy, then we can't fight her right now, in front of all these people."

"No, we just go and talk to her, be nice about it, welcome her to Roswell. Small talk stuff, maybe we'll be able to find out more about her that way. At least we'd be able to get an idea as to her motives or figure out that she has none. We just have to be careful, that's all, but we should try something."

"Alright Max, we'll do it your way, this time. But believe me, I'll be waiting if you need me to get her. There's no way I am going to trust her."

"So who is going to go and talk to her?" Isabel asked.

"Well, at least one of whoever goes has to be Michael or Maria. You're the only two who would have any actual excuse to talk to her without looking too suspicious. I'm going too, so which one of you is going to go?"

"We both will. That way it'll look like we're just bringing a friend over to meet her or whatever." Max nodded at his friend and turned to Alex and Isabel.

"You guys be ready for back up in case we need it. And Alex, could you try getting deeper into the FBI security and find out more about her?" Alex nodded and looked back at the screen. Isabel simply watched the screen as well and Max knew that his sister was deep in conversation with her fiancée in their connected minds.

He slowly stood up with Michael and Maria and began walking over to the girl. He couldn't take the chance of having danger come to any of the rest of his family. He had already lost his love. Although he believed she was still alive, it tore him up inside to know, to have known for almost a year, that there was nothing he could do, although he was always trying.

_____________________________________________________________________

Liz walked out to the courtyard and did her best to avoid everyone she came across. She sat down next to a tree opposite the eating tables and simply sat back. She pulled her sunglasses off finally and opened her eyes.

She watched the students talk and laugh and the emotions quickly started to become tears again, so she turned away.

The image in Nasedo's mind was strong, and he was still controlling her powers with exception to the amount she was using to keep the image up. She closed her eyes and crossed her legs. She looked deep into the ties Nasedo had keeping her mind connected to his and saw the blues and reds that dominated it all.

She reached out as best she could to pull at the ties. She scrunched her face at the physical pain that trying to break the connection was bringing. She vaguely heard footsteps approaching her and quickly brought herself out of the daze that allowed her to visually enter the molecular make up of the connection. She replaced her sunglasses as the footsteps stopped before her.

"Uh..hi, Samantha, isn't it? I'm Maria DeLuca, and this is Michael Guerin and Max Evans."

Liz stood up to face them and was immediately glad that she had kept the sunglasses on as she felt her eyes grow wet with tears.

"Umm...yes. My name is Samantha. It's, uh, nice to meet you Maria, Michael, Max." Her voice caught as she spoke his name and she hoped the three wouldn't notice, but they did, however they didn't say anything about it.

"We, uh, we," Maria looked to Michael for a second as if trying to show how she was having to improvise.

"We just wanted to come over and introduce ourselves." Michael spoke up quickly where Maria had left off.

Max just stared at the girl, unsure of what to think exactly. She didn't seem to be a threat, but she wasn't completely normal either. The only thing he could tell was that she was hiding something. And even that was unclear. She wasn't projecting anything at all, no thoughts, no emotions, it was as if she was blocked off somehow.

"I'm sorry, I have to go now," Liz managed to get out before she picked up her bag and walked towards the front exit of the school. She calmed down halfway there and was able to return to the school grounds and to her classes for the rest of the day. She had no more classes with the people from the past she wanted to return to that day.


	22. Chapter 22

Connections 22

Max watched the girl as she walked away. She was different than what he'd expected. He'd been thinking she'd try to sweet talk them all, like Topolsky and Tess had tried to do, but she hadn't. Quite the contrary, she'd gotten out of the situation as quickly as she possibly could have.

But he still knew that she wasn't who she appeared to be, somehow. She was hiding something, something important. His first thought was a cover up for the FBI, but there were no files on her at all and she didn't have a professional attitude or anything, like Topolsky had.

It was after school and he was sitting at the Crashdown, awaiting the others. He sighed and thought, for what seemed to him to be the millionth time, where Liz could possibly be. She'd always been able to help him think of what to do in hard situations like this, when they were left in the dark. Maria came up in her waitress uniform and leaned on the booth's table.

"We'll find her Max. We have to." Max looked up into his friend's eyes and smiled weakly, but appreciatively. Maria returned the favor, then went to the counter and got him a Cherry-Coke, his usual.

As she returned, Maria stopped suddenly and almost dropped the soda she was carrying. Using her powers quickly and discreetly, she caught the drink without spilling any and lifted her eyes back to the person who had just entered the cafe. Samantha.

Liz walked into the Crashdown with her purse slung over her shoulder and her sunglasses firmly in place. Her eyes, she couldn't stand looking at them, they were too blue now, and she couldn't even do anything about it. She silently went to the stools and took a seat without looking around her at all.

She stared at the menu she knew by heart. It hadn't been changed at all, except the Redskin basket had been removed. She laughed softly, the first time in nearly a year, and looked up quickly as a woman came up to her from behind the counter.

"See anything you'd like miss?" Amy DeLuca asked the young blonde. Liz looked up at her in surprise and smiled slightly.

"I'll just have an alien blast, thank you, miss..."

"Oh, sorry, I really should be wearing a tag like the girls here, but hey, you know how it goes. Lemme introduce myself, I'm Amy Valenti. I own this restaurant."

Liz watched her smiling face in shock. Amy Valenti? She had married Valenti? Does she know our, their, secret? Too much at once now. Amy owned the Crashdown? Where were her parents then? She knew that Nasedo had done something to get them out of the way, but whenever she'd tried to find anything out, he'd stopped her instantly.

Liz took her sunglasses off, "Uh, nice to meet you Amy. I thought that someone else owned this place though. When I talked to some people I know here, they said that a Nancy and Jeff Parker owned it. I guess that's not true then, huh?"

Amy's face fell from the brilliant smile it had had and her eyes grew sad. "No, no, they were right. The Parkers did own this place, until about a year ago. They died in a car accident and their daughter went missing and hasn't been found. We were really good friends and they had left this place to me. It's the same as it ever was though...oh, hi honey, did you get table five's Will Smiths yet? Michael's got them all set I think."

Maria smiled at her mother, "I got them already mom. So, you've met Samantha I see. She's new at our school, isn't that right Sam? Anyways, what were you talking about?"

"Oh, this young lady had heard about how the Parkers used to own this place. I was just telling her what happened."

"Oh, sooo, you're interested in the previous owners of the Crashdown, huh? What exactly have you heard? I gotta tell you, a lot has happened in this place, a lot of good times, and a lot of bad ones too..."

"Yo! Maria! Table two's Mars combo is ready!" Michael's voice came through the order window loudly. Maria smirked and her mother went on to the register as a customer stepped up.

"I'm comin'! Alright, well, it was nice to see you again Samantha," Maria looked carefully at Liz for a moment and saw tears begin to fall from the girls' eyes. She leaned over closer to her and spoke up again. "Are you alright? Is something wrong? I know it can't be the food cuz you haven't had anything yet."

Liz shook her head quickly and raised her hand to her eyes without thinking. She ran her hand in front of her eyes in one swift motion and her tears disappeared. Liz looked up in time to see Maria's reaction to her actions. 'No, no, no, she can't see that, no, this can't happen, I have to go, this is too much...'

Liz stood up quickly as Maria continued to stare at her and Michael came out from the kitchen muttering something about combos getting cold.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I have to go now...I'm so sorry..." she excused herself hurriedly and began to move towards the door when she felt herself unable to move. Whatever was keeping her back turned her around to once again face Maria and Michael. That was when Liz realized that Maria was holding her hand out towards her and staring straight at her with a determined expression. Liz knew that expression and knew she couldn't stop the fiery girl in front of her. She wasn't even sure she wanted to stop her anymore.

Liz felt control of her body returning to her and saw Max walk up to the couple in front of her. They spoke to each other for a moment, then Maria grabbed Liz's arm and dragged her, Michael and Max following, into the back room of the Crashdown.

They sat her down on the couch at the far end of the room and stood in front of her, talking amongst themselves.

"What was so important about her that you had to risk using your powers in front of her?" Max whispered to Maria, believing Liz couldn't hear him, "I know we agreed to watch her, but that was dangerous."

"She has powers Max, powers like yours and Isabel's and mine and all of us. I thought that that was reason enough!"


	23. Chapter 23

Connections 23

"Powers?" Max turned back to Liz and stepped closer to her. "Who are you, and why are you in Roswell?" he asked forcefully, with an authority that had always impressed Liz, but it did not do so at that moment.

She swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak to the man she loved, but found no words.

"Well? What does it mean that your last name is Harding? What are you doing here in Roswell Samantha? What are you?" His eyes flashed angrily and it made Liz cringe, but also brought her out of her haze and she was able to speak.

"I can't tell you all of what you want to know yet. I did not choose my last name, it was forced upon me and I would disown it if I was given the power to, but I don't have that choice right now. I'm here in Roswell because it is where I need to be. I am human, is that what you wanted to know?"

"No. What do you mean; you can't disown the name? And you need to be here, in Roswell, why? Human? Humans don't do what you just did in there!" Maria cried out. Michael came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist in an effort to calm her. Max proceeded to take over a calmer position.

"Let's start at the beginning here Samantha. Is that your real name? Samantha?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you won't believe me...and he'll find me because he now knows where I am."

"But you said that this is where you're supposed to be. If that's true, the why would anyone want to keep you away from here?"

"Because he believes it is for the best, because he is evil, because he tricked me and betrayed people who trusted him."

Michael came forward from his place beside Maria and glared at Liz, making her cringe. "I am sick of your talking cryptically. You either answer straight up or one of us will just go into your head and find out what we wanna know."

Liz knew he meant it, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't tell them, they had to figure it out, and otherwise Nasedo's control over her would be permanent. She only knew this because it was what the alien had told her, but she, though she didn't trust him, believed him.

"What's going on back here??" a woman's voice came from the doorway. Max spun around and faced his birth mother, but Michael answered her demanding question.

"She isn't who she seems to be. We don't know how or why, but she's one of us, or one of our enemies. And we intend to find out."

"Why don't you just go into her mind instead of all of this?"

"That's just what we were going to do," Michael said angrily, "you care to do the honors Kareena?"

"Fine..." Kareena shut her eyes and focused on the girl's life force in search of a way to get inside of her head.

Liz began to cry as she felt the probing at the edges of her mind, knowing that nothing would come Kareena's searching. She wouldn't be able to get through, even though she was stronger than anyone else, she wouldn't be able to. The only way to get through was for Nasedo and Liz's connection. It had started to deteriorate, but it wasn't weak enough to be broken down. The tears poured from her eyes and her shoulders shook as Kareena opened her eyes and looked at her incredulously.

"You...I...I...can't get into your mind, why? I could even get into Nasedo's mind." The only answer was Liz trying to get her tears under control. "I know you, oh my gosh, I know you..." Kareena walked over to her and pulled the girl's hair back away from her tear stained face. "I can't place you, but I know that we know you..." Kareena stood again and stepped back as Max cam e forward again.

He knelt slowly in front of the crying blonde. He gingerly took her face in his hands and was amazed at how much the simple action calmed her. His face went into shock as recognition seeped into him. His own eyes filled quickly with tears he hadn't allowed anyone to see for almost a year.

His hand softly fell into the girl's hair and at his touch, the blonde strands quickly turned brown. Maria gasped, and Liz looked up into Max's eyes. He brought his other hand up to her face and gently closed her bright blue eyes. When he removed his hand from her eyes, they were their real color, the deep brown that saw into Max's soul.

He whispered slowly, his voice full of emotion, "Liz..." His arms wrapped around her tightly as they could. Liz sobbed into his shoulder and held him close to her. There was nothing the two could do for a moment as they simply held each other and cried.

Maria started crying and Michael held her in his arms and kissed her forehead softly. The moment was interrupted as Isabel and Alex came walking into the back room, unaware of the entire situation.

"What're all the tears for?" Alex innocently asked. Maria looked up to him and nodded towards Max hugging a brunette. Alex and Isabel just looked questioningly at her until Max stood up with the girl beside him. Alex cried out when he saw the girl.

Liz found herself giggling as her friend tackled her in a huge bear hug. He hugged her tightly and twirled her around for a moment before putting her down again.

Maria came forward and stared at her old friend for a while before speaking. "Hun, you got some major explaining to do here. I am so glad you're back! I missed you so much!"

Liz found herself caught in an embrace that knocked the wind out of her. Maria wrapped her arms around her tightly and rocked with her. Liz smiled brightly and knew that it wasn't too sudden for her friends. They had always been ready for her to come back, they had simply been looking for her and awaiting her return.


	24. Chapter 24

Connections 24

Later that evening, Liz sat in the Evans' living room, more peaceful than she had been for a year. She was seated in a chair inside Max's arms. Across from them sat Maria and Michael on the couch with Kareena and the Evans'. Isabel and Alex sat on the floor in front of the couch and the Valentis on an opposite couch.

"So Nasedo is still inside of you?" Isabel asked her. Max's arms tightened around her some and Liz nodded.

"He has been controlling my actions and powers the whole time I've been gone. His connections with me enables him to suppress my powers and send shock waves to my mind whenever he finds that I am acting in a suspicious way. I was eventually able to create an image of myself to fool him with, but it has deteriorated now. He knows where I am."

"So, he'll be coming here soon then?"

"Yes, and when he comes into contact with me, he'll stop the damage I've been able to do to his connection with me. I have been able to start breaking it down, but I can't use all my powers cuz he still controls most of them. I don't really know how to use them on my own anyway. He's been supporting them and not allowing me to develop them out of thinking I'd be able to get away from him then."

"Is there any way that you can break the connection before he gets here?" Michael asked her.

"I can't do it. I've been trying ever since I got there and found that the image was breaking up. I'm not strong enough, and I don't know how."

"I do though sweetheart." Kareena stood up slowly. " I couldn't do anything earlier when I tried to connect with you because I didn't know what I should be trying to do, but I do know how, Max does too."

Liz's head snapped up and her eyes grew wide. "You can do it, just like that? Like right now?"

"I can't, but Max can. He has a strong enough bond with you to be able to get in. " When Liz nodded her head enthusiastically, Max turned the both of them in their seat and gazed into Liz's eyes.

"You know what to do..." Liz nodded and kept eye contact with him as he began to connect with her.

Max saw flashing lights that blinded him in their brightness. He was flying through the stars just before he ended up in a sequence of flashes.

~Liz riding her bike down the middle of the street across from her house~

~Maria and Alex at a birthday party with Liz playing tag while the parents watched~

~A war movie with Kyle that he liked~

~Looking up into Max's eyes from the floor of the Crashdown~

~Watching the crash festival~

~The first kiss~

~Out in the desert, a beeping filling Liz's ears~

~Walking into Valenti's office asking for help~

~Holding Max in a tipped over van~

~Walking away~

~Shawn's look as he took over everyone's minds~

~Max asking Liz to marry him~

~Maria fainting~

~Nasedo gripping her arm in her father's form~

~Walking up to a strange high school~

~Doing an Internet search when Nasedo suddenly enters her mind~

~Sitting at lunch apparently alone to any observers, but Nasedo ever present in her mind, reminding her to behave~

~Nasedo breaking a wall in their house, then putting it back together with his powers, just to scare her into submission, and to remind her of how strong he is~

~The plane taking off as Liz closes her eyes and concentrates on the image she was producing~

~Michael and Maria eyeing her as she walked into class~

~Max, Michael, and Maria watching her as she walked away at lunch~

~Max holding he and changing her hair and eyes back to normal~

~The love Liz felt every time she saw Max~

Max opened his eyes and saw relief in Liz's eyes burning brightly. A switch had been cut off inside her brain and now she was free of the alien who had entered her thoughts so long ago. Max leaned on Liz a little out of exhaustion and Liz cradled his head in her hands. She softly kissed his lips, leaving the rest of the room behind until Alex cleared his throat loudly.

Liz smiled, and then turned to the room. Maria and Michael stood up and crossed the distance between themselves and their friends.

"We should be going now, it's getting late," Maria said and she reached down and hugged Liz tightly, "I'm so glad you're back. Nothing was the same without you hun." Michael flashed a smirk at Max, then steered Maria out of the Evans' home.

The Valentis all left next. Apparently after Nasedo had killed the parkers, and Liz had disappeared, the Evans' and Amy had been told about the aliens. Liz was glad. There wouldn't be any hiding from people they could trust.

Philip and Nancy got up and went to bed soon after, followed by Kareena, leaving Isabel and Alex talking quietly to the other couple.

Alex kept grinning like a Cheshire cat and Liz laughed. The four of them stayed up late catching up on everything. Liz found that both of the other couples had waited to get married until they found Liz or they graduated, whichever came first. Now that she was here, they would all tie the knot, and then go up to the station.

"So Nasedo will be here soon then Liz?" Isabel asked.

"I think so. He knows where I am, and since the connection is broken, he knows that he only has a short while before we leave. In his mind, he cannot accept that."

Max continued, "He will probably be here tomorrow, but we won't know him, because he will take on another form. We're all going to have to be careful."

Soon, Alex and Isabel left and Max and Liz lay out on the couch in the living room together. They talked for hours about anything and everything. They could feel each other's love for the other and knew that everything was right. Liz knew she was home, and whatever tomorrow and the rest of the future brought, it would work out somehow.


	25. Chapter 25

Connections 25

Liz awoke the next morning to find herself in Max's arms. She shifted slightly so she could see his face and she smiled. He was still asleep, and he looked more peaceful than she'd ever seen anyone look. She traced his jaw lightly with her finger and softly kissed his lips. His eyes opened slowly and he seemed to wake up automatically at the sight of her.

"Hey.." she whispered. Max wrapped his arms around her entirely and kissed her forehead.

"Hey Liz."

"How are you feeling Max? Are you still drained from breaking the connection?"

"I'm better now. Sleeping helped, and waking up to you." Liz smiled and ran her hand over his arm. "How about you Liz? Are you doing better now?"

Liz grinned up at him. "Yeah. Thanks to you." She put her arm around his shoulder and sighed.

"Max, I missed you so much, I..."

Liz was stopped by Max's finger at her lips. "I know Liz. I missed you too. I love you, I always will."

With that, Max connected with her again, and Liz could feel everything he'd felt for the last year. She entwined her fingers with his and closed her eyes with him inside her head, and her inside his. They stayed that way for a long while, just reveling in the feeling of being beside each other once again. The morning light came upon them and the rest of the house began to awaken.

Everyone ended up eating at the Evans' and they stayed there making plans for that day. Nasedo would be coming and they had to be prepared. With all of them there, it shouldn't be too hard to deal with him, but if he were able to single any one of them out, they would have a problem.

It was decided that the six friends would go on ahead and go to school, but always stay with someone else. That way no one could be split apart from everyone else.

Max and Liz walked together. Liz got edgy as they got closer to the school. She shivered even though it was warm outside.

'Are you alright Liz?' he thought to her.

'Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. He's here though. Very close.'

Max looked around at the teens milling in to the school. No one seemed out of the ordinary, but they knew that Nasedo would take on another's form, making it difficult for them to find him before he found them.

Michael and Maria moved through the crowded school hallways easily. They moved around people and backpacks until they were suddenly stopped by a kid in the middle of the hallway who wouldn't move.

"Come on man. We just wanna get by." Maria watched the guy as he arched his eyebrows confidently and, almost sinisterly. Michael's eyes narrowed and he shoved the guy. Maria moved back just in time to see the guy hit the opposite wall and bounce back up onto his feet.

He grinned evilly and walked forward toward Michael and Maria again. They both watched expectantly, knowing what he was.

"You should've sent her back to me as soon as you found out who she was. It would've been safer for all of you." Nasedo took on Ed Harding's form once again and put his hand out in front of him. A light shot from his hand and hit Michael square in the chest. Michael staggered back violently, but got back on his feet quickly.

Maria moved to intercept Nasedo and put her hand out. She shot him with a bolt of light and he went flying against the wall again. Nasedo merely looked up at her and stood up across from her. Michael and Maria stood opposite him, both ready with their hands held out towards him.

Nasedo came forward and laughed at the couple's confidence. He put both of his hands in front of him and closed his eyes. A bright white light grew between his hands. He opened his eyes and smirked at the two in front of him. Maria had moved forward and was watching him carefully.

The light changed colors and turned dark green. It began to move in small circle between his hands and it quickly picked up momentum. Nasedo was so busy concentrating on producing his weapon that he didn't notice Maria moving to his side. She raised her hand quietly and blasted him to the side hard against his head. His form flashed and the weapon of light and energy blew off the wall of the school. He struggled to his feet, his form still shaky. Michael came up behind Maria and raised his hand. He and Maria both shot at Nasedo until he fell to the ground once again. His state was weakening every moment.

Isabel and Alex rounded the corner, followed closely by Max and Liz. Maria shot at Nasedo one last time and he lay motionless on the cold off-white tiles. They walked up to him slowly. He was silent and still. His body lay flashing until it came back to his last form, Ed Harding. It stopped changing around and soon it became a withered corpse of his human form.

The group sighed a joint breathe of relief. Max stooped down to the form and waved his hand over it, causing it to disintegrate quickly and disappear. He looked up at the rest of the hallway and sighed. It was over, but they still had to clean up before they prepared to leave.

They all set to work quickly and diligently. Isabel fixed the lighting while Liz worked on the floors. Maria took care of the teachers' memories and Michael, the students'. Alex waved his hand over the wall in front of him and it slowly pulled itself back together.

It was done. Nasedo was gone forever. They couldn't go on to the station yet; there were still things to take care of...


	26. Chapter 26 Conclusion

Connections 26 - Conclusion

Max grabbed Liz's hand tightly as they walked to the Crashdown cafe. She looked up, eyes smiling, and grinned before kissing his chin softly. She entwined her fingers with his firmly, her ring touching his softly. He bent his head down and touched his lips to her forehead. They finished the walk to the cafe with their friends, now their family.

When they reached the door, Maria touched the door's handle lightly and her hand lit up, unlocking the door quietly. She smiled up at her husband and twisted the door handle. Together they entered the dark restaurant, the others following in suit.

Alex waved his hand across the room and the lights came on. He smiled and Isabel turned in his embrace to look at the rest of their friends. Max and Michael both went behind the counter and got drinks for everyone. Maria, Liz, Isabel, and Alex all sat down at a booth and the adults stood around the room talking quietly.

Liz stood up and walked over to Kareena and the Evans', who were speaking softly about the triple wedding that had just taken place. She cleared her throat quietly and stepped closer to the threesome.

"I need to know, please. Please tell me what happened to my parents..."

Philip looked wearily to his wife, and then back at his daughter-in-law, and, seeing the pleading look in her eyes, he sighed and spoke. "When we found your father here, he was shoved up against your bathroom wall. His head had been bleeding for a long time, but that wasn't really how he'd died." He watched Liz nod, so he continued, "He had a silver handprint on his chest. Your mother did too. We found her in the kitchen of the Crashdown on the floor. I'm so sorry honey. They were wonderful people. Really good friends and great parents."

Liz nodded as the tears threatened to flow over. Her parents had died because of her powers, her changing...she couldn't really see that it was her fault though. Her parents had always wanted what was best for her, what her heart wanted for her. So, wherever they were now, they would only see it as her life, and that it was their time.

Max came up softly behind her and wrapped his arms around her softly shaking form. He looked up to his parents and when they nodded, he led her to a booth. She smiled up at him softly through her tears. They sat down together and Max held her close to him as her sobs quieted.

Alex walked over to the booth with Isabel and they sat opposite Max and Liz. Michael and Maria sat at a table a few feet away, turned towards them. Their parents all sat at another booth. They smiled at their kids and wondered what the future held for them all. Liz looked up from her conversation with Max and their friends. She watched the front door of the Crashdown carefully before she believed what she saw there.

A light blue light shone in the doorway. She leaned in more to see better and saw two figures standing there in light clothing. They turned towards her and smiled. Liz tilted her head and smiled. It was her parents. As her father waved and her mother blew her a kiss, the bright light flooded the doorway entirely and the figures disappeared. Liz sat back slightly as a single remaining tear spilled down her cheek.

"Liz...Liz...are you alright?" Max's voice registered and she turned back to him, smiling still.

"Yeah, I'm fine Max. Everything's gonna be all right. I'm home finally, with all of you."

Max traced her jaw with his finger and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and kissed him back. She was home...


End file.
